Growing up 4: Beach time fun
by slashblack89
Summary: the 4th installment to the growing up series. Miles Tails prower decided to take Cream the rabbit to Emerald coast to have a romantic and sexy afternoon on the beach. Warning: this story contains sex. if you don't like sex then don't read. Im warning you right now so please don't read it and bitch about it later.


For the record: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters used in this story. It contains sex so if you are offended by sex please don't read any further. I have been getting a lot of request for this story and I've been keeping people waiting a long time. Now I'm going to make it and I don't give a fuck who likes it or not. All you hating ass muthafuckas can have it removed or whatever. I don't give a shit. You've been warned that this story contains sex so if you continue to read it anyway then it is of your own free will. Don't read it and bitch about it later. Anyways please enjoy

**Growing up 4: Beach time fun**

Continuing from where the last story left off from Tails was in his room at his mystic ruin base. He was packing a few things into a bag. Today he had decided to take Cream to emerald coast to enjoy a day on the beach with her alone.

Tails brought a blanket, umbrella, beach ball and suntan lotion. He then flew to Cream's house and knocked on the door. Vanilla answered.

"Hello there Tails" Vanilla greeted with a smile "Cream is ready to go. She is just packing a few last things. You're welcome to come have a glass of lemonade while you wait for her."

"Thanks" Tails said.

He walked into the house and sat at the table. Vanilla poured some lemonade into a glass and handed it to Tails. Tails had a drink.

"This is really delicious" he said "I can really taste the flavor"

"I'm not surprised" Vanilla said with a smile "it's made from fresh lemons from our garden".

Tails finished the last of his Lemonade. Just then Cream appeared into the kitchen. She was wearing a shiny orange 2 piece bathing suit and a sun hat. She also had high heeled sandals on. Tails was stunned. Cream looked gorgeous in her swimwear. He Blushed and felt his penis begin to harden.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cream asked happily "let's go to the beach"

Tails and cream walked out of the door. Vanilla waved them off. As soon as they were out of Vanilla's sights that's when they began to act naughty.

"You look sexy in your swimwear" Tails said to Cream.

"I wore it for you" Cream said.

Tails smiled. He and Cream began to kiss each other. Tails moved down to her neck. Cream closed her eyes and allowed Tails to kiss her neck. Tails kissed it and moved by her chest. He began to suck on her breast slightly. Cream loved it but she stopped Tails.

"Save it for the beach" Cream said "we're almost there".

Tails smiled and slapped Cream on the ass. She giggled.

"Cut it out naughty Boy" Cream said.

"I can't wait to get to emerald coast" Tails said "we're gonna have lots of fun"

"Yes we are" Cream added.

The two were finally at emerald coast. They spread the blanket out and set up the umbrella. Luck for them there wasn't anybody on the beach today. Tails and Cream laid on the blanket. Tails reached over and stuck his hand into Cream's Bikini. He began to rub her. Cream squirmed

"Yes tails that feels nice" Cream said "harder"

Tails rubbed harder and Cream moaned. Tails pulled Cream's bikini down. He opened her legs and started to eat her out. Cream noticed that Tails got better at eating pussy. She doesn't know he had practice. Tails continued to lick Cream until she stopped him.

"Big is coming" Cream said pointing to the cat who was walking towards them.

Tails was upset. He watched as Big the cat walked closer. Big walked up to them and stood there. He stared at Tails and Cream and they stared at him

"Uh….hi Big" Cream said "how are you"

"Good" Big answered. He continued to stand there looking.

"Can we help you with something" Tails asked getting a little irritated.

"Uh…" Big said "uh… oh yeah. Have you guys seen my little pal Froggy?"

"No we haven't" Cream said "if we see him we'll bring him to you."

"uh…ok" Big said "what are you guys doing out anyway?"

Tails began to get angry.

"WE'RE ON A DATE" He shouted "CAN YOU GET LOST?"

"Tails…" Cream said as she looked at Tails who obviously was very angry.

Big got the point. He bid Tails and Cream a farewell and left. Cream and Tails watched Big walk away. They wanted to make sure the cat was out of sight before they started being naughty again. Once Big was gone Cream and Tails began to mess around.

"Let's get naked" Cream said as she blushed and stared at Tails with her light Brown sparkling eyes.

Tails smiled. He pulled his beach shorts off and Cream pulled her Swimwear off then the 2 laid on the blanket and began to kiss each other. Cream grabbed Tail's dick and began to stroke it. He sat back and let Cream play with it. Cream stroked it and licked the tip. Tails took a deep breath. He felt Cream's little tongue lick the head of his penis. It felt tingly and it made him fidget and squirm. Cream looked up at Tails as she licked him.

"Feels good doesn't it?" she asked Looking at Tails with seductive eyes.

"Yes" Tails said as he looked down at her "please don't stop"

Cream continued to lick Tails's dick. She licked the head and up and down the shaft. She even sucked pleasantly on his balls. Tails enjoyed every second of it. Cream grabbed Tail's dick and open her mouth. She stuck Tail's dick in and wrapped her lips around it. She began to suck it.

"Ahhhhh" Tails moaned "Shhhhhiiit!"

Soon they hear a loud crashing noise. Cream and Tails run into some nearby bushes with their clothes. They were putting their clothes on and looking out as the noise got louder and louder. The noise is reveled to be Knuckles the echidna. He was smashing rocks.

"Hi Mr. Knuckles" Cream said happily

"Hey Cream" Knuckles said "what are you doing in the bushes?"

Knuckles seen Tails in the bushes too. He assumed they were playing a game.

"Hide and seek on the beach huh?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah" Cream said covering up "it's a game"

"Have fun" Knuckles said.

He ran off. Tails and Cream continued where they left off. This time they laid on the blanket and did sixty nine. Tails licked Cream's Vagina and she sucked his dick. The 2 were having fun.

"Now that there are no distractions we can continue" Tails said

"Yeah" Cream said "eat me tails eat me"

Tails licked Cream deeper. He stuck his tongue as deep as he could into Cream. Cream moaned and blushed.

"Let's fuck" Cream said "Stick it in me Tails. I've been waiting all day baby"

Cream bent over and held her butt cheeks open. Tails spit on his dick and got on his knees behind her. He eased his dick into Cream's butt.

"Fuck yeah baby" Cream said as she closed her eyes tight and took it.

Tails begin to slowly hump Cream. They 2 moaned loudly. Charmy, Vector, and Espio began walking into view. Cream and tails seen them approaching.

"FUCK THIS IS GETTING ON MY NERVES" Tails said

He started to pull out but Cream stopped him.

"What if they see us?" Tails asked

"Fuck them, right?" Cream said with a smile.

Tails was shocked. He never heard Cream talk like that about somebody. After all she was a good girl. He respected her wishes and continued to fuck Cream in the ass. Vector, Charmy, and Espio were soon close enough to see what was going on.

"w-what the hell?" Vector said horrified

"What are they doing?" Charmy asked curiously.

"They appear to be mating." Espio answered.

"Shield your eyes" Vector said to Charmy.

He put his hands over Charmy's eyes

"Hey let me see Vector" Charmy said

"You're too young" Vector said.

"He's not much younger than them" Espio said pointing to Cream and Tails

"Whatever" Vector said retorted "let's get the fuck out of here"

Vector covered Charmy's eyes and the 3 ran off. Tails continued to fuck Cream. He pulled her ears and smacked her ass as he fucked her hard and deep in her butt.

"OH GOSH OH GOSH FUCK ME AHHHHHHHHHHH" Cream screamed.

Sweat beat down Tails face. He continued to wail Cream's ass. Cream turned around and looked at Tails. She licked her lips at him and smiled. Tails smiled and continued to fuck her. 5 minutes later tails was between Cream's legs. They were kissing and nibbling on each other.

"I want it in my pussy Tails" Cream said "I want you to be the first in my pussy."

Tails looked at her. The two looked eye to eye

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes I think so" Cream answered "I just don't want my mom to find out"

"She won't" Tails said.

Cream smiled and kissed Tails on the lips. Tails held himself up over Cream. Cream reached down and grabbed Tail's dick. She placed it at the entrance of her vagina. Tails begin to push slowly and lightly. Cream closed her eyes and began to breathe hard. Tails kissed her lips as he continued to push. He finally got to her hymen. He Looked at Cream.

"Go ahead Tails" Cream said "we're in this together, Right?"

"Right" Tails said.

Tails continued to push past the hymen. Cream moaned in pain. Tails pushed until he broke through. A little blood leaked out from her vagina. Tails sank his penis into Cream all the way to the balls. The 2 continued to kiss each other. Tails slightly humped Cream. He wanted her to get used to the feeling. He humped a little faster every hump.

"Oh my god" Cream said "mmmmmmmm"

Cream was used to the feeling by now. Tails arched his back and humped Cream deeper and deeper. Creamed loved it. She drooled with Pleasure. Tails seen her and Fucked her even harder. Cream closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around Tails.

"Fuck me Tails yes baby fuck me" Cream cried "keep going Baby I'm almost there"

Tails continued to fuck Cream. Cream came really hard. Tails humped faster. He pulled his Penis out and came as well. The 2 then cuddled up with each other and had a laugh or two. Later on that evening Tails walked Cream home. Vanilla was waiting.

"I'm home mom" Cream said as she ran to her mother and hugged her.

"I hope you two had fun" Vanilla said.

"We did" Tails said.

Vanilla smiled

"I was just about to put lunch on." Vanilla said "why don't you join us?"

"I will" Tails said with a smile.

The 3 entered the house and had lunch. Later Tails met up with Sonic. The 2 were playing darts and talking. They were throwing darts at a picture of Eggman.

"So how was the sex?" Sonic asked

Tails was shocked. He didn't mention anything about sex to Sonic.

"W-What sex?" Tails asked nervously "What do you mean?"

"Come on little bro you can't hide anything from the hedgehog" Sonic responded "Vector called. He told me what happened."

Tails was pissed. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"That big mouthed motherfucker" Tails responded "I hope he doesn't tell Cream's mom"

"Don't worry" Sonic said "I told him to keep it on the down low. He won't tell on you"

Tails blushed and looked at the floor.

"I really like Cream sonic." Tails said "I like to spend time with her."

"Well you guys should hang out." Sonic said "try going to the mall with her"

Tails thought to himself

"That isn't a bad idea at all" he said

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
